The songbirds keep singing
by imtheunicornbitch5
Summary: Brittany and Santana are back to Lima to recruit new members for the Glee Club with the rest of the old New Directions. Santana will take advantage of this and in front of them,will ask Brittany the most important question in her life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. It's not over, I'll keep writing. My first language isn't English,so I hope everything is okay. I do not own Glee or th characters. This is more or less how I would write the proposal. It contains spoilers from 6x02 and 6x03. Please comment and share your opinions. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST 20th 5.30 PM<strong>

Santana and Brittany are back to Lima, together with the other original New Directions to recruit new member for the Glee club. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Artie are trying to decide which song will they perform.

"I think we should do like the summer song, like when we were looking for 'The New Rachel'. Do you remember Brittany? Was pretty fun!" _I think people will_ _prefer Glee Club if we sing an actual song._ Said Artie with positivism.

"Yeah! Was very fun! I would love to do it again_!" I miss this so much! All the Glee Club and the people._ Said Brittany with nostalgia in her eyes.

Santana noticed the look in Brittany's eyes and hold her hand to make her feel it was okay.

"Yeah! I agree! Any ideas of hat we should sing?" _I don't know which is the song of the summer. I didn't even notice the summer by Brittany side. _Santana agreed trying change the subject.

"Mmm… Lately I've heard a lot the song _Problem,_ by Ariana Grande,you know which I am talking about?" _It's a catchy song, can't get it out of my head. _Quinn noticed that Santana was trying to cheer Brittany up.

All agreed with Quinn's opinion and they all started practising because they had to sing it in the football field the next day. They all knew that if they could convince the popular kids, everybody would join.

"Also,we could wear our cheerios uniform. When we performed _Toxic _ last year we were hot as hell!"Propound Santana looking at Brittany and after at Quinn.

"Yes! Please Quinn! I would love to!" said Brittany with a big innocent smile in her face.

"Are you kidding? Again?" Quinn looked at those blue eyes that were looping for a yes. "Okay, but only this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST 21st 10.45AM<strong>

The Unholy Trinity were wearing their cheerios' uniform and Artie was wearing his football jersey.

The band started playing the instruments and everybody silenced.

Santana looked at Brittany, and her big smile made Santana happy. Then she turned to Quinn,who was looking at her accomplice.

Now it was their turn:

**Santana:**  
>Uh, huh<p>

**Brittany:**  
>It's Iggy Iggs<br>I got one more problem with you girl, ey

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana:**  
>One less, one less problem<p>

**Quinn (Santana):**  
>Hey baby even though I hate ya<br>I wanna love ya  
>(I want you)<p>

And even though I can't forgive you  
>I really want to<br>(I want you)

**Brittany:**  
>Tell me, tell me baby<br>Why can't you leave me?  
>Cause even though I shouldn't want it<br>I gotta have it

**Santana:**  
>I want you<p>

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn:**  
>Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser and realize that I've got

**Artie:**  
>One less problem without you<br>I got one less problem without you  
>I got one less problem without you<p>

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana:**  
>I got one less, one less problem<p>

**Santana:**  
>One less problem without you<br>I got one less problem without you  
>I got one less problem without you<p>

I got one less, one less problem

**Brittany (Santana):**  
>I know you're never gonna wake up<br>I gotta give up  
>(But it's you)<p>

I know I shouldn't ever call back  
>Or let you come back<br>(But I do)

**Santana with Quinn:**  
>Every time you touch me<br>And say you love me

**Quinn:**  
>I get a little bit breathless<p>

**Santana with Quinn:**  
>I shouldn't want it<p>

**Santana:**  
>But it's you<p>

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn:**  
>Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser and realize that I've got

**Santana:**  
>One less problem without you<br>I got one less problem without you  
>I got one less problem without you<p>

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you  
>I got one less problem without you<br>I got one less problem without you

I got one less, one less problem

**Artie:**  
>It's Iggy Iggs<br>Uh, what you got

**Brittany:**  
>Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you<br>In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you  
>You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you<br>Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you

**Brittany and Artie:**  
>Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin'<br>I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence  
>And the best thing now is probably for you to exit<br>I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson

**Santana:**  
>No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin'<br>I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'  
>There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb<br>I got 99 problems but you won't be one  
>Like what<p>

Mmm, yeah

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana:**  
>One less, one less problem<p>

**Artie:**  
>One less, one less problem<p>

**Santana:**  
>Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders<p>

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn:**  
>I should be wiser and realize that I've got<p>

**Artie (Santana):**  
>One less problem without you (Babe)<br>I got one less problem without you (Oh, babe)  
>I got one less problem without you (Woo)<p>

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana (Santana):**  
>I got one less, one less problem (Ooh, baby)<p>

**Artie (Brittany):**  
>One less problem without you (Yeah)<p>

**Artie and Brittany (Santana):**  
>I got one less problem without you (I got one less, one less, yeah)<p>

**Artie:**  
>I got one less problem without you<p>

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn (Santana):**  
>I got one less, one less (Problem, yeah)<p>

Everybody was cheering and shouting enthusiastically and the four friends were smiling and hugging each other.

"Good job guys! I've missed you." Said Quinn while she was hugging Artie on his wheelchair.

"I've missed you too! But I didn't remember how tried this is." Said Santana trying to catch her breath.

"I'm getting some water babe, I'll borrow both of you." Brittany was looking at Quinn and Santana. "You come with me Artie?" Now the blond girl was looking at him.

"Yeah,of course"

Both left,and Santana and Quinn went to the stands to wait for them.

"Okay, now we are alone, you can tell me"_I think I know what's going on here._

"Tell you what?" Asked Santana confused. _What is she talking about? What does she know?_

"I know you. I know when you're hiding something of you are concerned about something. We haven't been best friends most of the time,but I know you, and you can trust me." _Come on San, I know you want to say it out loud._

"What are you talking about Quinn? It's… it's just that I've been a bit stressed the last few days… it's just that…" _Oh shit! Why I'm this nervous? Calm down Santana!_

"If you don't tell me I can't help you. If you prefer,I'll ask it in front of Brittany and you will have to tell us."

"It's just something that came to my head a few weeks ago and I would like to do this week with all of the Glee Club" _I can't believe I'm telling her this. _Her face turned red. "The only thing I truly know in this world is that Britt is the love of my life, my soulmate. I want to ask her to marry me." _Shit, I've say it. It feels pretty good now._

Quinn was shocked. She didn't expect that at all. Santana was looking at her worried. The last time she heard that type of silence,her abuela took her off her house.

After a while in silence,Quinn reacted with a big smile in her face.

"I'm very happy for you both. I also think you girls are soulmates. I noticed it yesterday when you held her hand and now again, the way you were looking at her is special." _I hope them the best. They deserved it. I hope they don't end like Kurt and Blaine._

They saw Brittany and Artie with many bottles of water.

"Hey guys! What were you talking about?" Said Brittany sitting next to Santana.

"We were talking about the summer. I was saying that I went with Puck to Mexico for two weeks" Said Quinn looking at Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for reading! I'm doing my best for writing his fanfic, it's not over yet! I will write 2 or 3 chapters more, but I'm pretty busy and I don't know when I'll post them. Hope you like as much or more than the chapter 1! Thank you again! Comment and tell me where can improve.

The song is _Lego House, _from Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST 22nd 7:15PM<strong>

It was friday and the couple wanted to use their stay in Lima and celebrate again their "date night",so they went to Breadstix to remember their old times. They sat on their same table and ordered the same food, the one they loved and almost forgot the taste.

"Thank you for bring me here Britt, you really are a genius." _I'm glad we're here it's like our old times._

"I thought it would be a good idea. I'm happy you've liked babe." _I love her tiny smile while she's talking._

"I love everything you do! What can I do for you now?"_ I know many things I'll de for her later…_

"Well… on our first oficial date,we were here, and you ask me to hold your hand but under the napkin, you remember?"

"Of course I remember… What a time… I still was in the closet."

"Now I would like you to hold my hand, but like without napkin. I want people to know that only matter our love"

Santana smiled and slowly,moved her hand through the table to meet Brittany's hand. When their fingers touched each other, their heart started beating faster as if it was the first time.

After dinner, they walked through the old streets of the little town and ended their walk on Brittany's house.

When they came in the house,they saw Brittany's parents ready for their dinner with some friends.

"Hi babe! Hi Santana! How was your dinner? Did you enjoy it?" Said Mrs. Pierce.

"Yes mum,we went to Breadstix, like the old times. Are you leaving?" Said Brittany confused when she saw her parents dressed that way.

"Yes,we have a dinner with a friends of ours. We don't know at what time we will be back. If you need something call us." Said Mr. Pierce opening the door.

"We are late! We have to leave! See you later. Have fun! Bye Santana, see you soon" Almost shouted Mrs. Pierce as she was leaving the house and going to their car.

"Well, It seems we have the house to ourselves…" _Yesyesyes! At last alone!_Said Brittany looking at Santana with her big, blue eyes.

They went upstairs, to Brittany's bedroom. Brittany gave Santana a big t-shirt, so she would be more comfortable. As the same time,she get another t-shirt and changed herself for the same reason.

Brittany opened the computer and started to sound an Ed Sheeran album. Santana was laying on the bed, and Brittany went next to her and put her head on Santana's breast.

"The other day, when we were at the high school, I remembered sophomore year,when we made out sometimes. I already knew you'd be special for me." _It's like all he thoughts I had are back on my head again. _Said Brittany while she was playing with her love's navel.

"It happened something like you, like all those feelings were back. What came to your head? You can tell me now." _Oh God! I need to know it!_

"Mmm… for example… I remember I had like a GPS to find you. Well I still have. I would find you in the middle of nowhere." _I know those eyes._

"Oh Britt… everytime I saw you for those halls, I smiled. It's like it made me happy… I love you so much babe."_ I couldn't live without her_.

[_My three words have two meanings_ _But there's one thing on my mind_ _It's all for you_]

Brittany stopped to play with Santana's navel and raised her head to look at Santana's eyes. She couldn't stand and when she noticed,she was kissing Santana's lips. They fitted perfectly together. She could kiss them all day.

" I love you too San" Said while she was looking directly to the brown eyes.

Brittany kissed her again. She noticed how her lips touched slowly Santana's and how her tonge was moving to her mouth, touching the full lips, the perfect teeth, ad finally arriving to the tongue.

[_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_ _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_ _And out of all these things I've done_ _I think I love you better now_]

Both of their hearts started beating faster and was Brittany who started lifting Santana's t-shirt and touching her belly, and upping alter the breasts. Finally she take the t-shirt off and kissed Santana's neck.

The brunette did the same. While Brittany was on her kissing her neck, she took the t-shirt off and a few seconds after, the bra. Brittany took the bra off and started kissing the body of the latina down.

[_And it's dark in a cold December  
>But I've got you to keep me warm<br>If you're broken I will mend you  
>And I'll keep you sheltered from the storm<br>That's raging on now_]


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I had many exams and I couldn't write. I'll do my best! I hope you like it! I'm not english and I hope there are no mistakes. Thank you for reading and please, share your opinions so I can improve.

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST 23rd 3:05 AM<strong>

Santana woke up after a wonderful night with Brittany. She felt asleep in her girlfriend's breast. It was late and she would had to go many hours ago, but the sleep face of the love of her live was hard to leave.

Santana dressed her up with that thin dress Brittany had given away for their first anniversary an without waking Brittany up,wear on her the large T-shirt. She got her heels on her hands because of the noise and went to Brittany's work table and wrote her a note, so she would see the next day. The brunette left the room making no noise and she went to the front door.

While she was walking trough the front yard, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Pierce back from the dinner.

"Hey Santana, where are you going this late?" Said Mrs. Pierce as she saw the latina walking alone that late.

"I-I Mrs Pierce… I was just leaving… we were watching a movie and we felt asleep… Brittany is sleeping in her bedroom." _Oh shit! They almost find me naked in her daughter's bedroom… Thank God I wore her up! _Said Santana as she arrived to her car.

"Okay! Thank you for taking care of her. We are so happy she has you." Mrs Pierce said with a tiny and true smile of happiness on her face.

"Thank you Mrs Pierce… If Brittany is happy, I'm happy too. I love her." _Santana don't cry this time! Not in front of the mother of your girlfriend! _

"I know she loves you too. Have a good night darling." Said the middle age woman while she was Cumming into her house.

"Good night Mrs Pierce."

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST 23rd 10:35 AM<strong>

Brittany woke up alone in her room. Not finding Santana made her sad. She thought Santana would be the first thing she would see that morning. After a few minutes laying in the bed, she decided to get up. She went to her work table to get her computer and he found a folded paper and on the top was wroten "Brittany" and a heart in the right part of the name.

That mede her the happiest girl in the Earth. She knew who it was from. She opened it and started reading:

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for the amazing night you prepared for me. You took me back in time and I felt like we were on high school. I enjoyed the dinner by your side and I won't tell you the last thing we did… I really love you Brittany. I will always love you the most, babe. 'You're the best thing that's ever been mine.'

I love you. Santana"

Brittany there were tears of happiness in Brittany's eyes. She could't ask for another thing. She had everything she could ask for.

At the same time, Santana was having breakfast with her family. There was her parents and her little brother, Mike, who was 12 years old.

"So, how was your 'date night'? Did you have fun? I didn't hear you arrive" said first Mrs. Lopez

"Yeah! I arrived late, we fell asleep while watching a movie. When I woke I came here." Said the girl without looking up at her mom.

"It's everything okay? You look sad lately? Did you have a fight with Brittany? Said her mom worried.

"No, it's everything okay, I'm just thinking."

"Babe, you know you can tell us. We love you no matter what." Said her mum putting her hand on hers.

Santana finally looked up at her mum and saw her 'we are here for you' face.

"Yeah San, tell us! I can kick some asses if somebody is disturbing you!" Said the little man smiling to her sister.

Santana laugh at her brother and took a deep breath before speak.

"I-I… It's just… It's something I have in my mind many weeks ago…"_Here we go… I hope they feel like Quinn did…_

"What is it darling?" Said her father with a comfortable smile.

" Brittany and I have been through a lot together in high school. She help me when the abuela took me off, what some people told me when I came out. Being far from her,like when I was in Louisville or New York has been one of the difficult things I've done. Breaking up with her was one of the worst moments and feelings I ever had. We had been together unofficially for more than two years. And I know what I want."

"Wait, aren't you…" her mother couldn't continue because Santana interrupted her.

"I'm asking her to marry me."

The whole table went on silence. Santana could hear her own heart beating faster than never before.

"Wow! A wedding? Will I come?" Said the boy excited front the new.

Santana looked at him and smiled. She knew her brother, the most important man on her live, was supporting her and her big decision.

"Mike,go upstairs. Leave us alone please." Said her father in a serious tone.

"No! I'm a part of the family! I want to hear it to" Said the boy.

"Mike, leave. I'll call you when you could be back" Said the girl looking at her brother.

Mike got up, kissed her sister's check and left the room. Santana watched him leave, scared. She knew that her father hadn't liked the announcement. Her mother hadn't said anything yet.

"Santana, what are you talking about? You're only 20 years old, you are too young to get married. Marriage is not a joke. I don't think it's a good idea." Said the middle aged man looking at her daughter.

"I've dated different people, and she did too. We realised we want to be together, what's wrong with that?" _They just told they are here for me… it doesn't look lik that._

"I'm saying you're too young! I don't approve it." Mr. Lopez got up and went out of the room.

Those last words from her father made Santana cry. She couldn't lost her dad too. Her mother hadn't opened her mouth until that moment.

"On the one hand I think you're too young to marry, but on the other, I know what you're feeling. I had the same feelings for your dad, but we were older than you." Finally said.

"M-Mom… I-I_…" Why is everything that bad? I thought they would agree. _

"I just want you to be happy, Santana. And I see that when you're with Brittany, you face changes. It's like a light in your face that shines."

"Th-Thank y-you mom… Actually, I bought a ring with the money I saved from the comercial I made last year." Said Santana with tears in her face.

"If you thing you're making a right choice, go for it. I support you. But you have to promise me you know what you're doing." Said the older latina with tears in her face too.

"What about dad? I don't want him to be disappointed."

"Don't worry darling, I'm taking with him amd I'll fix this. But now, I want to see the ring you have bought for her. Said Mrs Lopez with a warm smile on her face.

Santana and her mother merge into a hug and went to Santana's bedroom,where she had the treasure for Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This is the last chapter. It was really fun to write. I hope you like the whole story and thank you for reading it! Please, share your opinion, so I could do it better in the next one I write. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>11.30 AM<strong>

Santana was very nervous. She felt weird. Only Brittany made her had that feeling in her stomach. She remembered the many times he felt the same,starting when they sang together _Landslide _with Holly,and later the same week when she confessed her love for Brittany. She also reminded their break up,when the feeling lasted a week. And the last time she had it was when Brittany kissed her in the reunion when Glee Club was about to end.

Santana caught her phone and texted Brittany.

"Babe, I'm in front your house. Are you ready to go?" _I hope she doesn't find out anything... Or what if she says no? I would die… I don't think so… She loves me… Santana stop! Focus!_

Brittany went downstairs and oponed the door. She saw Santana and a big smile appeared on her face. When she looked again,she saw the latina serious and that made her insecure.

"Hey San! Where are we going?" _I hope everything is okay… maybe is she having a bad day… Well, I'll cheer her up._ Said the blond while she got in the car and kissed her girlfriend on the fleshy lips. Once they where blended,they where hard to separate.

"Well, where are you taking me today, love?" Said Brittany after the kiss

"It's a surprise… so you have to be blindfolded because you don't have to know where are we going." Said the brunette with her tiny smile,showing her happiness to be around the love of her live.

"O-Okay…"

Once Brittany was blindfolded, Santana recived a text from Quinn.

"We are all in the high school, we are going to the choir room. See you there. Love Q."

Santana felt good to know Quinn was supporting both of them, so she turned on the car and the couple went to the high school.

Once they arrived, Santana helped Brittany to go out of the car, and both went walking slowly through the parking. Santana didn't go directly to the choir room, she turned aside to the auditorium,where Mr. Schue had left the Glee Club stuff last year and she got the Finn's Memorial. She thought that in part Finn helped her a little to accept herself for who she was and protected her in front of homophobe comments. Finn was one of the closest friends, the only guy that treated Santana good. Her heart shrinked a little.

"Where are we babe? Have we arrived?" Said Brittany when she realised she wasn't moving.

"Not yet! We are very close, I just wanted to bring catch something important."

Santana looked at Finn's eyes and felt stronger and encouraged.

"You look very comfortable. Aren't you tense with the fact that you can't see? I mean, I'm pretty nervous if someone guides me and I can't see. You know what I'm trying to say?"

Brittany started laughing and Santana looked at her puzzled and then she started to laugh too.

"I feel the same with almost everyone, except with you. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me… Well, only when you broke up with me, but that one doesn't count." Said the blond as her started walking again.

"I've told you I'm sorry for that…" told Santana as she hold tighter her girlfriend's hand.

Both girls keep walking until they arrived to the choir room, where everyone was waiting for them. All the old New Directions and Mr. Schue where there. Sugar, Joe, Rory and the new New Directions were there too. Santana also had called Karofsky. He was in the closed as the same time as Santana and she wanted him to know, she was happy.

Satana sat Brittany on an empty chari, and left Finn's memorial on another as he was there,watching her.

Santana took of the band from Brittany's eyes and Brittany realized where she was and who was around her. She looked confused.

_Why Santana couldn't tell me where were we going? What's happening?_

Santana walked into the middle of the room, looked at Quinn, who was encouraging her, took a deep breath end started talking.

" Brittany, I know you don't understand why I couldn't tell you we were coming here, but I wanted to surprise you.

When we were on our junior year, I told you I loved you. You said you loved me back but you couldn't leave Artie behind, because you loved him too."

Brittany was tensed, Santana could note it.

"So when you guys broke up, you were so sad that I took you here. There were only you and me. Oh, and Brad, but he was just furniture" Said as she turned back to him as she smiled. Brittany was smiling too. She wasn't as tense as before, but she still was.

"That day I sang a song to you. We were alone because I was still in the closet and I didn't wanted people to know my feelings for you yet. I was working hard, but I wasn't ready. So I told you when I was ready I would sang the song in front the Glee Club, and now I'm more than ready… Hit it!

As Brittany heard the first note of that old piano, she already knew what song was Santana talking about and her heart started beating faster than ever.

Santana started singing:

"For you, there'll be no more cryin'  
>For you, the sun will be shinin'<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<p>

To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<p>

And the songbirds are singing  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<p>

Oooohhh  
>Oooohhh"<p>

Santana has tears on her eyes, she tried them not to went out. She stopped and looked at Brittany, who had tears down on her face, but smiling at the same time.

Santana continued with the song:

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<p>

And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<p>

And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before, like never before<br>Like never before.

Brittany couldn't control herself and got up and walk to Santana and kissed her. She forgot the rest of the people who was there. She only felt Santana.

After a few seconds, Santana stopped her and told her to sit down again because she hadn't finished yet.

Santana was the one ho has tears down her face now.

"You aren't breaking up with me again like the last time,are you?" Said Brittany trying to smile while she was crying again.

"I'd never do that again" Said the latina.

"I want to tell you that you're the reason I wake up every morning, you're the reason I'm a better person everyday. When I'm with you, I finally understand what love and happiness are. When we are together, I feel save, I feel everything is gonna be okay. And there's no thing I would want more Brittany. In this changing World, there's something that will never change and it's my love for you. I know who my soulmate is. I know who I want to spend the rest of my life."

Santana took a deep breath, She couldn't stop watching the blue, big eyes Brittany had.

The blond could't stop crying. That Santana's words were true, she could feel it. She wanted to make Santana know their feelings were the same, but the had no voice at that moment, she was shocked, she didn't expect that.

Santana knelt and looked at the beautiful eyes her girlfriend had.

"Brittany, will you marry me and make me the happiest girl on the Earth?" Santana's heart stopped after finishing the phrase. There were the longest 2 seconds of her life.

Brittany assented with her head, she had no words. While she was assenting with her head, she grabed Santana's face and move her to her lips and hugging her after this.

"Of course I'll marry you. There is nothing that makes me happier" Said Brittany to her fianceé to the ear.

Santana's heart started beating again.

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST 27th 6:35 PM<strong>

Santana and Brittany parked in front of her abuela's house. Santana was very nervous and Brittany grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"You don't have to do this if you are not ready yet."

"I know, but if I don't face it now, I won't do it." Said the latina. Her heart started was beating faster.

While they got in the front garden, Brittany hold her love's hand to make her feel she was not alone. Santana felt like in high school again, with Brittany by her side no matter what.

"I think it's better if you stay here, Britt. If I see it's okay, I'll call you, okay?"

"Are you sure, babe? Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

Brittany kissed Santana wishing her luck. Santana took a deep breath and came in the house. Her abuela was in the kitchen Cleaning some dishes.

"Who is i-i…" Her abuela didn't finished when she saw how as there.

There was a silence. Santana has tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her abuela for almost three years.

"What are you doing here?" Said her abuela in a serious tone.

"I-I… just… I came here because I wanted to tell you I'm happy now."

Santana was crying now.

"Do you remember Brittany? I told you I was in love with her in my junion year on high school and you kick me out of this house. I just wanted to tell you I proposed to her, and we are getting married and I'm finally happy. I want you to be happy for me. I want you to be proud of me. I want you to share with you my happiness. I want you to meet her and to understand our love, because things aren't always only black or white."

"S-Santana, I-I… I think I did it wrong. You trust me and I didn't aprecciate. The only thing I want is you to be happy, no matter what. I still don't love the idea that you're nom marrying a guy, but if that makes you happy, I accept it."

Santana hugged her abuela after three years. She still smelt the same.

"You can tell her to come in, if you want."

Santana smiled and went to the front door and oponed it. Outside, Brittany was nervous, waiting for some news from her girlfriend.

"She said you can come in, she wants to meet you" Said Santana with a big smile on her face.


End file.
